Steven Universe, Back to the Homeworld
by Loeveangel
Summary: (Steven Universe, Back to the Homeworld) Takes place after the cluster has been defeated and Yellow Diamond goes to drastic measures to capture the Earth. The Crystal Gems have no choice but to return to The Homeworld.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 **Moving on Means Leaving Behind**

"This is it. We're leaving." Garnet sighed. After decades on planet Earth, this was it. They had managed to stop the cluster but the homeworld gems had managed to take over the Earth. The gems didn't want for it to end this way but it simply had to... There was no way for Earth to survive. "Are you sure this is really necessary... We can't just leave the planet we vowed to protect... And what about Greg and Connie? We can't just leave him here!" Pearl exclaimed. "And how do we know they'll even accept us back into the homeworld? The diamonds will probably have us sentenced to death, and besides, there isn't pizza in the homeworld." Amethyst said. "Silence! I realize that we vowed to take care of this Earth, but we lost! We need to accept our fate, whatever is waiting on the other side of the warp pad. The time has come to move on if we stay here Steven will die!" Garnet said. Silence filled the room. After a few moments, Steven walked into the house. "Guys! They're all over the beach!" Steven shouted. The gems rushed to the window. And one by one they all gasped, they were outnumbered by hundreds. "We have to get to the warp pad!" Pearl yelled. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst rushed to the warp pad. "Not without my dad and Connie!" Steven exclaimed. Amethyst wrapped her whip around Steven and pulled him to the warp pad. The only words he could hear were; "I'm sorry." And then he blacked out.

Steven awoke with a frightening sensation all over his body. He was in a small room with steel walls. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl!" He called. But there was no answer. All he could do was sit there. He thought about his dad, and how he would soon be destroyed. He thought about Connie and how he missed her so much. And he thought about his mother, what she would be doing if she were in his position. "What would Rose do...?" He thought aloud. Steven then heard a banging on the steel door. A petite sized gem opened the door, the gem on her forehead was a blueish green color. Steven backed away and tried to hide. "Don't be scared Steven, my name is Tourmaline and I'm going to help you," She said. Steven didn't know why but for some reason, he trusted her. Steven rose to his feet and walked to her. "Welcome to the Homeworld Steven, I'm going to take you to your friends and they can explain everything to you." Tourmaline said. Steven's head was racing with questions, but he did not feel comfortable asking them. Instead, he nodded and followed her. Steven stepped out of the room onto what seemed like a street, it was narrow and white surrounded by white and blue buildings, there were also many waterfalls that appeared to be flowing straight from the sky. "This is the Blue Diamond district." Tourmaline said. "All of those who hail to Blue Diamond live here." She continued.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Tourmaline and Steven finally reached a small house, it was different, it was almost like a basement. Close to the ground, and the color was brown. Tourmaline opened the hatch and crawled inside. She signaled for Steven to follow her. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet seemed to rush to check on him at once. "Steven are you okay?!" They all asked at the same time. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit confused." Steven said. "Sit down Steven, we will explain everything." Garnet said. Steven looked behind Garnet there was a whole living area it looked like it was from Earth. Pearl caught a glimpse of Tourmaline out of the corner of her eye and gasped. "Tourmaline! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed. Pearl and Tourmaline ran to each other and hugged at this moment they fused. "Yes! Kunzite is back!" Amethyst squealed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 **Night Troubles**

Steven started in awe at Kunzite. She was around the height of Pearl, her gem rested on her forehead and she was very... pink. "Before we came to Earth I was a fusion," Kunzite said to Steven. At that moment, Pearl and Tourmaline broke apart. "But that is a story for another time. Right now we need to tell you what is going on" Pearl said. "This is the PRG, Protection of Running Gems. Running Gems, as in Gems who think that they are more than just servants of the Diamonds." Garnet says. "We're going to be staying here until this whole situation dies down." Amethyst said. "However in the meantime, somebody here needs to collect income so we can live." Pearl said. Steven nodded his head. "So... who will this be?" Steven asked. Silence fell. "We have selected you, Steven. They will not recognize you as your mother. When we fill out your job application we will say that your gem is Pink Ruby." Pearl said. "Are you crazy!? I will die if they find out who I am!" Steven shouts. "Which is why we are going to disguise you." Tourmaline said.

Steven did not want to go. He knew he was at risk. The gems in the Homeworld were not dumb they would recognize a Rose Quartz from a Pink Ruby. But nonetheless, if Steven wanted any chance of life then he would need to register as a Pink Ruby and hope nobody caught on. "We're going to register you tomorrow Steven, for now, get a good night's rest," Garnet said.

Steven tried to go to bed but found himself sleepless. He soon decided there was no point in staying up as there was nothing he could do to change the gem's decision. So he shut his eyes and tried to go to bed. When he shut his eyes he saw a bright white light and was forced to open them again. He gasped. He looked around the room but it was pitch black, so after turning on the lights and close evaluation, he closed his eyes again. He saw the white light again as if it was drawing him in. He opened his eyes again but yet again saw only the darkness. He closed his eyes once again and did not see the white light but he heard something... A whisper perhaps..."Steven! Help me!" He opened his eyes and saw the face of Lapis Lazuli. Steven gasped. "Lapis! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed. "Steven the Earth is going to die! You need to come back for Greg and Connie... They are in hiding but they need to get to the Homeworld if they want to survive." Lapis said. Steven stared at Lapis. "Why don't you just bring them here?" Steven asked. Lapis looked shocked. "Steven... I-" Lapis froze, she looked at Steven he was almost in tears. "Steven, if I try to leave Jasper will hunt me down." Steven looked at Lapis Lazuli, and Lapis Lazuli looked at Steven. Lapis sighed. "Ugh, fine I'll do it," Lapis said. "YAY!" Steven exclaimed. He then proceeded to give Lapis a big hug. Steven looked happy however Lapis looked wary. That's when Steven closed his eyes again and when he opened them Lapis was gone.

Steven was awoken with a start by Amethyst. "Steven! It's time to goooooo!" Amethyst said as she jumped on top of him. "Ahhh!" Steven screamed. Amethyst jumped off of him and laughed. "You have five minutes," She said as she walked out of his room. Steven laid in bed thinking about what happened with Lapis the night before. He decided he needed to get up so he could be on time for his application.

He bounded down the stairs to find Tourmaline and Pearl sitting and whispering about something that seemed important. "Oh! Steven! Tourmaline is going to take you for your application since... Well you know she isn't wanted by the Diamonds." Pearl said clearly disturbed. "Follow me, Steven," Tourmaline said, now standing. "The job you are going to get is in the White District... So you're going to have to speak with White Diamond." Tourmaline said. Steven froze. But Tourmaline pulled him outside as they began to walk down the street. Steven and Tourmaline came to a group of waterfalls, all of different kinds of colors. One was Yellow, one was White, and one was Blue. "These are the portals to the residence of each of the Diamonds," Tourmaline said. Tourmaline walked through the White Colored waterfall. Steven didn't know what to do. He began to cry. But he knew he had to do it... For Pearl... For Garnet... For Connie and his dad... So he walked through.


End file.
